Express the percent as a decimal. $123.9\%$
Answer: $123.9$ percent = $123.9$ per cent = $123.9$ per hundred $123.9\% = \dfrac{123.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{123.9\%} = 1.239$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.